


Nightmares

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [149]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magic-warped Biology, Night Watch, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Rowen likes to watch his lover, but not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady-Knightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady-Knightmare).



> Prompt: Nightmares – Rowen & Ryo (Ronin Warriors)

Rowen leaned against the window-seal, soaking in the comfort of frost-bitten window pane and the distant twilight of stars, soothing the urge to don his armor and go flying. It would be impolite at best-- and incompetent at worst-- to leave not only when not a single soul was awake in the house, but also when his lover slept poorly in bed, caught in a dream neither Rowen nor Strata could wake him from.

A nightmare, if all the tells were correct. Ryo dreamed silent, and stirred little, but as his brother-in-arms and the man Ryo trusted in his winter-bed, Rowen has become pretty well versed in the Wildfire trooper's facial expressions and _temperature_ fluctuations. Maybe when he's angry he reaches volcano-hot, but usually he's just warm to the touch-- but the only time Rowen has ever noticed him cold was when he is as sick as a dog. And when he's in the throws of a truly wretched dream.

Rowen was Strata, was the Air and the wide, wild black of outer Space; he was cold by default. When _Ryo_ was cold by comparison, things were truly wrong with the world.

He glanced over to the bed, frowning at the set of his lover's jaw and the furrow between his brows. He had not woken up yet, and it was too early in the night to even attempt to rouse Seiji. He had done all he could, so far; dug out the comforters, filled a hot water bottle, turned on the mattress pad.

Ryo would wake from the dream when he could. It wasn't the first time this had happened, and it probably wouldn't be the last. But for now all Rowen could do was wait.

He could wait. He was Space, and Space was infinite, eternal, everlasting.

But the waiting was driving him slowly mad.

He wondered if this was how Ryo felt whenever he had to keep a vigil by Rowen's bedside, and decided it probably was.


End file.
